


自以为结婚的陶德先生

by Soramizu



Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森和迪克在一起度过了很多年的时间，他甚至以为他们已经结婚了





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一对老夫老妻的争吵与恩爱  
> 标题已经全部剧透了

“我——回——来——了——”  
“你——回——来——啦——”  
杰森在门口有气无力地换掉鞋子，开始向家具挨个问好，迪克在厨房有气无力地回答着他。他正在洗碗，一边洗一边打呵欠，昨天他夜巡到两点就回来了，因为杰森看他脸色实在不好，警局最近有大案子，他两边都很紧张，好几天几乎没睡过觉。  
虽然多睡了四个小时，但似乎没有太大用处。他还是很累，累到都不想问昨天杰森到底揍了多少个人才也累成这样。  
“你去再躺一会儿，我给你做早饭。”杰森把迪克赶去床上。“十五分钟就好。”他说。  
“我要吃松饼……有枫糖浆……甜甜的……”  
“好好，甜甜的枫糖浆松饼。”  
杰森一直到早上六点多才回来。迪克走后他一个人独闯贼窟，和四十多个——受过不错的格斗训练还拿着枪的——走私犯和毒贩大战一场。本来昨天晚上他应该和迪克一起去的，那会稍微轻松些。不过他不敢冒这个险。他怕几天没睡的迪克反应能力下降，怕他会出意外，所以连这件事的线报他都没告诉迪克，直接赶他回家睡觉，再单枪匹马去了那个罪犯的欢乐小岛。  
现在事情解决了，他可以安心地回来给他做早餐了。  
十五分钟，时间刚好。  
“起来了，迪基，你的枫糖浆松饼。”  
“嗯……”迪克抱着枕头蹭了好几下，把脸埋进去。“小翅膀……”  
“我在这边呢，你抱的是个枕头。”  
迪克不情不愿地睁开眼睛——睁开一条缝——，放开枕头抱住杰森不愿动弹。杰森叹口气，把他抱起来往餐厅走，走到一半他就要下来。  
“哪有这么抱男人的！放我下来！”  
“哈？你刚刚还困得要死根本起不来，我抱你去吃饭你还有意见？”  
“废话这是男人的尊严！”他跳了下来。  
“省省吧陶德太太，要不是你这段时间忙的要死我就让你知道你在床上多没尊严。”  
“去你的吧，接下来一个月你想也别想碰我！”  
“你每次都这么说，陶德太太，我这是在心疼你。”  
迪克狼吞虎咽吃光了松饼，拍拍肚皮，杰森推他去刷牙，牙膏都给他挤好了。  
“你让我觉得我是个生活残障。”他顶着乱糟糟的头发刷牙，杰森在他身后给他梳头发。“挤牙膏这种事你都给我包办了。”  
“你就比老头子和鸟宝宝好一点，他们可是有啥事就叫阿尔弗雷德，跟叫妈似的。”杰森给他梳好头发，打上发蜡，帅气的格雷森警官——嘴里塞着牙刷版——又出现了。  
“你真是贴心小翅膀，杰。”迪克把牙膏沫吐掉，然后亲了一口杰森的脸颊，给他的脸上沾了一点嘴角的牙膏沫。“我的小翅膀，好翅膀，亲亲翅膀——”  
“恶——我再跟你讲一次，迪基，别那么叫我，听得我恶心。”  
“恶心吗？”迪克愣了一下，噘起嘴继续说。“小翅膀好翅膀乖翅膀亲亲翅膀——”  
“停下！迪基！停下！你这样这太恶心了！”  
“我不理你了！”他擦擦嘴边的牙膏沫，跳着出去穿上衣服。“我今天不会理你了！哼！坏翅膀！”  
然后他把门关上了。

 

杰森一般是白天睡觉，今天也不例外。他会一觉睡到下午，再去超市买食材回家做饭。迪克下早班回家后也不会吵他，直到他睡醒——  
“波士顿红袜队打出了本垒打！！！”  
一向浅眠的他一下子就被这大声的棒球比赛的声音吵醒了。他看着卧室，门开着，而他睡觉时是关上的。客厅里有人咔哧咔哧吃薯片，他揉着脑袋出去一看，迪克下班了，正缩在沙发上一边看棒球比赛一边吃薯片，还时不时地拿起旁边的可乐喝一口。  
“迪基。”杰森有些没好气。“你知道我在睡觉。”  
“哦。”迪克说，抓起遥控器，把声音调得更大了些。“去睡吧。”  
“操你妈这样我睡得着吗？！”  
“你可以戴耳塞嘛，对吧，陶德先生？”  
——得，生气了。  
但是杰森没空管那个，他还得睡觉，他每天的日程安排得分秒必争，别忘了他还得买菜做饭出门揍人时不时再来点晚间运动。至少迪克在警局有假期和工会护着他不让他超时工作，可他不是。  
“迪克，你在生气。”  
“我才没有，我生什么气啊，我脾气多好，我爱棒球，我爱薯片，我爱可乐，我不爱你也没把你从我的公寓里赶出去啊。”  
“你他妈的再说一次？！”杰森直接扑了上去。“你再给我说一次？！”  
“我不爱你也没把你从我的公寓里——操你妈杰森·陶德你脱我裤子！”  
“我他妈不到要脱你裤子！我还要强奸你！”杰森的眼睛里满是怒火——他也生气了，十分，十分的生气。“我他妈真是惯坏你了！是时候让你知道你他妈被我干的时候多淫荡了！”  
“给我放手！你这是袭警！”  
杰森没听他的——反正他袭警的次数已经数不过来了。他拉下裤子，掏出阴茎套弄几下，用手分开迪克的臀瓣和穴口，直接塞进迪克的后穴——连平常让他放松的按摩都没有，也没有润滑剂，只能靠迪克自身放松去接纳那根粗大的阴茎。“我会好心尽量不弄伤你的，小浪货，你可得使劲放松。”他慢慢把阴茎挤进去，迪克大叫起来，却不得不放松自己的后穴。“你会慢慢感受到我是怎么进入你的，怎么操你的——”  
“啊啊……干你的……哈啊，啊……杰森……”迪克咬着牙，他正拼命放松，放松，去接纳那根阴茎。“啊……你这家伙，你给我……嗯哼，嗯——给我等着……啊，啊啊——”  
“真遗憾，州法律目前还没有婚内强奸一说。”  
该死的没有润滑剂，进入更加困难，他就算放松大概也会撕裂受伤——到时候他就真的不用再和杰森做爱了，除非让他来操杰森。接着他觉得屁股一凉，杰森的阴茎抽出来一些，又捅进去——他还是用了润滑剂。干他妈的小翅膀，他还是心疼他，这时候他反而有点小感动。  
“叫吧，浪货。”杰森的阴茎完全塞进他的屁股，在他的臀部拍打了好几下，操弄起来。“你不是最爱叫了吗？别忍着，叫出来，让我听听。”  
“操你的杰森，我现在完全可以把你抓起来！”迪克强忍着被干着屁股的快感说出一句完整的话——他的身体也太诚实了——，回过头说。“我们还没有结婚！”  
杰森沉默了一会儿，他停下了，慢慢把阴茎抽了出来。迪克翻过身，摸了一把自己湿漉漉又黏糊糊的屁股，杰森正用纸巾把他的老二擦干净，然后穿好他的裤子。  
“……你说得对，迪克。”杰森背对着他，语气有点落寞。“这是强奸，我们……没法结婚。”  
他能怎么办呢？他是个死人，法律意义上的死人，一个黑户，一个活着的幽灵。尽管他每天晚上都出门生龙活虎地揍不听话的毒贩和其他黑道成员火拼，但他最终还是没有一个合法的身份。  
“我出去走走。”他把外衣外裤穿上，戴上他的手套。“晚点回来。”也许不回来。  
有时候生活就是这样，太过于习惯一种生活，反而会忘记一些事实。他和迪克在一起太久了，在心里已经默许了他们是一对伴侣——然而事实上并不是。他知道迪克也想和他登记结婚——应该吧——，不过这不可能。  
那他为什么会生气呢？  
他知道迪克那是在赌气，故意说话气他，因为他早上说他叫他什么亲亲翅膀很恶心，但是当他听到迪克说不爱他的时候还是……  
他很伤心。  
“嗨，你好，下午的街道。”  
他抬起头对街道说话。这些沉默的事物从不会回应他，也不会对他表示喜悦或者悲伤，唯一的好处就是它们不会说自己不爱他。  
人总要热爱生活，不是吗？  
对于这些没有生命的事物，杰森从来都是认为他们是“活的”——他知道他们并没有生命，但当一只碗，一个杯子被打碎，他都会轻声说对不起。他总是想如果它们有痛觉的话该有多疼，虽然他知道它们并没有痛觉，它们连生命都没有，他们只是碗，还有杯子。  
……可是说这些有什么用呢。迪克说的是对的，去他妈的从以前到现在他从来都是对的，不愧是布鲁斯最骄傲的儿子。他的生命里有太多的人，喜爱的重要的都有，而在身边的，只有迪克。  
迪克是活的，迪克会痛，迪克会说话，会向他表示喜怒哀乐。迪克会说爱他。  
“你想畏罪潜逃？”  
杰森愣了一下，他回过头，迪克穿着居家服，赤着脚就出来了，正抱着手站在公寓门口看着他。  
“怎么了，格雷森警官？”  
“抓你回去。”  
“我操你大爷别下来！你没穿鞋！”  
杰森几步跑过去把迪克抱起来——妈的他可舍不得迪克被街道上的石子碎玻璃弄伤脚，虽然他知道这和他们平常受的伤比起来根本没什么。迪克趁机一把抱住他的脖子，紧紧抱着他，他脖子上的那双手好像掰也掰不开。  
“回去吧，杰。”他埋在杰森的胸口里说。“回去，我们还没做完呢。”  
“……不做了，傻迪基。”杰森抱着他上楼。“不做了。”  
“我很抱歉说了那样的话，我没想到——你反应那么大。”迪克试图用他的梦幻狗狗眼去看杰森，他知道这一定会有效——有几个人能抵挡得住格雷森的魅力呢？“我不该那么说的，我只是在和你赌气——我不是那个意思。”  
“我知道。”  
“我想说我爱你。”他说。“我真的爱你。”  
“……只是我不该那么做。”他打开迪克的公寓门，把他放下来。“所以我觉得……我应该出去走——”  
“你不打算回来了，对吗？”  
——去他妈的，忘了他会“读心”。  
“杰森。”  
“怎么了。”  
“回来，别走。”他说。“我们把刚刚没做完的做完……然后回去和布鲁斯说。”  
“……老头子已经知道我们在一起好几年了。”  
“那至少办个婚礼吧？虽然不能注册，但是至少——”  
杰森一把抱住了他。“——去你妈的迪基鸟！”虽然他这么说，手却越勒越紧。“你这傻鸟！我他妈刚刚差点——”  
“你以为我们结婚了。”他拍了拍杰森的头，好像他还是个小孩子。“说实话你扑上来之前我还是有点生气你今天早上嫌弃我的事，不过你在倒上润滑剂的时候我就不生气了——你还是心疼我的对不对？我知道你心疼我。”  
“到那还是强奸。”  
“好吧，好吧，如果你这么坚持，那我想想啊，强奸是判多少年来着……”他故意扳着手指头慢慢数。“一般是六到二十五年吧，嗯，还得看证据啊，验伤啊——总之，选最重的吧！”迪克笑着看杰森，捏了捏他的脸。“那你准备好在格雷森监狱服刑了吗？”  
“……你可真是傻瓜。”  
“你他妈的，我要是被强奸我就不叫了，你觉得被强奸会有快感吗？是你傻还是我傻。”他戳着杰森的胸口。“你觉得你要是强奸我我不乐意你现在还会站在这里和我说话吗？”  
杰森看了他一会儿，抱着他吻了上去。他们拥吻着脱掉上衣，裤子，摔进沙发里，杰森拿起那瓶润滑剂，又抹了迪克一屁股。  
“杰森，我得坦白件事。”  
“嗯？”  
“其实我以为你想玩强奸戏码的，所以……抱歉我有点过分了，我以为你看得出的，毕竟你打不过我。”  
“……操你妈的迪基鸟我干不死你！”  
“来啊，来啊。”迪克笑着扭了扭腰。“这次不玩强奸了，好好做吧，我的小翅膀好翅膀亲亲翅膀——呜嗯！”  
“好吧。”杰森愉快地把手指塞了进去，迪克发出愉悦的低吟。“做完这次——下一次就是新婚之夜了。”


End file.
